


We've Still Got Time

by khunfounded



Series: khunbam week 2020 [4]
Category: We've Still Got Time
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khunfounded/pseuds/khunfounded
Summary: Khun and Bam just being bros. Dancing. Like bros. (PS They're gay)
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Series: khunbam week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	We've Still Got Time

Bam was back with everyone again, but he somehow still felt like he was a thousand, million pieces of himself all milling about. He was the Slayer Nominee, and the Sweet and Sour teammate, and the Irregular, and Viole, and the 25th Bam. He was something different to each person in the Wolhaiksong compound, and he had no idea how to reconcile that fact within himself.

He missed the simplicity of the Floor of Test. No, he missed being able to confide in someone about the complexity. He and Khun would sit out on the balcony and talk and talk, or never say a word at all. On one miraculous night, they stayed up until dawn just listening to all kinds of music on Khun’s pocket, watching the shinsu stars dancing about.

Bam didn’t know what happened. Khun was so distant now, always busy and eyes always somewhere else even when they were talking. He worried that it was because of what happened at Arlene’s hand or maybe because Bam had spent years putting them all in danger. The worst thought that dared tread water in the light of day was that Khun didn’t like the way he’d changed, how much he had changed. That Khun had seen his darkest heart and decided to turn away.

Because Bam wasn’t just Bam anymore, he was so many things and it was all complicated and twisted even in his own head. He hadn’t had to stop and think about it when he was in FUG because there was never time to stop. He was always training, and killing, and clawing his way through the dirt just to survive, even as they all decreed him a god. But now, he was out, and suddenly his mind was collapsing in on itself.

One evening, after a long day of training and trying to figure out who he was around new and old friends, his feet found themselves walking him to a balcony, like his subconscious was telling him that this was what he needed, the moon filling his bones and the stars racing through his veins. He never understood why Rachel wanted so much to see the real night sky, but he could appreciate the beauty of this false one.

He gripped the railing tightly, as all his pieces fell in on themselves, and he was just Bam. It felt like being naked on the battlefield, all his defences gone. He wanted to scream, and lash out, and tear off his skin at the beautiful unfairness of it all. He was safe, he was with all of his friends, but he didn’t feel like he was back. For one glorious night he had, when they first came back and he fell asleep in the arms of his two best friends. But nothing was ever so simple. The water had rushed up, and Bam had spent his days trying to build up the dam just to meet it. But the pressure was too much on his dam of broken bones and broken promises, and it fractured and fragmented and fell apart.

Under the soft, fake light of the moon, Bam cried. Tears mixed in with his long bangs and he brought his forehead down onto the railing. He was here, on the balcony, where everything was supposed to just fit together, but nothing was right. He missed Khun.

\------------

Khun rubbed his eyes as he leaned back from his lighthouse. He had been at this for hours and he didn’t even need to be done with it for days, but it was a small price to pay for being distracted from his thousand, million thoughts. Ever since they had come to the Wolhaiksong compound, his worries had multiplied. The first night together had been a blessing, but when Khun had awoken with Bam gone from his and Rak’s arms, it was like a wakeup call.

Bam had needed him during the Floor of Test, he had been of use. But now Bam had so many better people around him who could do so much more. Khun needed to prove to them all that he was someone that they needed, that he was someone worth Bam keeping.

He had seven years of catching up to do, but for now he couldn’t let Bam see his weakness. So he kept himself busy, and planned and trained and absolutely did not hide himself away in his room. It was only partially an excuse anyways, he had to make sure FUG never touched Bam again and he needed to hunt Rachel down to keep her grimy paws off of his best friend.

That was another thing. Rachel. If Bam ever found out what he had really been doing for five years, or what he was planning on doing now, Khun wasn’t sure he would ever be forgiven. Even after Rachel had pushed him, had caused him seven years of hell, Bam seemed more conflicted and confused than angry, like Khun would be. So if Khun ended the story before Bam could reach the conclusion, and his friend found out, Khun was absolutely sure he would be dropped.

But it was something that needed to be done. Khun could never let her get away with what she had done, and he could never allow her to do it again. So she had to die, no matter what.

Khun found his mind once more drifting to the balcony of the second floor, where countless times he was able to see the shinsu starlight reflected in sunshine eyes. He taught Bam so many things about the world, and learned countless things about the boy in return. His favorite time, that still played in his dreams, was when he first taught Bam about the music of the tower, and they rested upon each other until dawn as songs played softly from his pocket. Bam was ethereal, eyes closed and smile blissful. Khun had never wanted to kiss anyone before that night.

He stretched his aching limbs and rose from his desk. He needed to get away from his thoughts, being here obviously wasn’t helping them.

He let his feet take him somewhere else, anywhere else.

Khun ended up at the balcony, where he was shocked, and yet somehow not, to see Bam, long hair twisting in the wind, shaking against the railing.

Bam hadn’t seen him yet. He should back away, go somewhere else, give him space.

“Bam,” He said.

Golden, sunshower eyes, hidden beneath curtains of hair, turned towards him.

\-----------------

“Khun-ssi,” Bam, surprised, couldn’t keep his voice from cracking.

His most precious friend’s face scrunched up in helpless concern, lovely sapphire eyes turned sad. Bam would have done anything in that moment to change it, even though he was the one at fault. Especially because he was. He wanted Khun to smile. He was so, so beautiful when he smiled.

“Are you alright?” Khun was still in the doorway, at the barrier.

Yes, he was. Yes, he had to be. Yes, because if he wasn’t he was something else, something scary.

“No”.

Tears fell to the floor and he shook. Then, like something in Khun had broken, too, he rushed towards him and brought him into a tight, terrified hug. Bam clutched at his back, burying his face in Khun’s neck.

“I missed you,” Bam whimpered, “I missed you for seven years. I missed you for forever”.

A fractured sound came from Khun’s throat and Bam felt wetness on his shoulder as his friend sunk deeper into him.

“I missed you, too. When I saw you, it was like waking up from the worst nightmare I’ve ever had”.

“Then why are you gone?” Bam wailed, “Why are you gone when I need you here?”

“I don’t know,” Khun whispered, rocking both of them from side to side, “I don’t know.”

“I thought you hated me”.

“I thought you didn’t need me anymore”.

“I’ll always need you”.

“I’ll always love you”.

“Then stay,” Bam begged, trying to bring them impossibly closer, to keep Khun from going away again, “Then stay”.

“Okay,” Khun promised, bringing his head up, bringing their foreheads together, “I’ll be here”.

Bam saw his lovely, wonderful face again, and the tears that were falling down it.

“Forever,” Bam pleaded.

“Forever”.

Then, soft lips were at the corners of his eyes and brushing lightly against his cheeks. Khun was kissing his tears away, Bam realised. He nuzzled into those soft kisses, before doing the same. He brought his lips to Khun’s face and soothed his pain away.

“You know,” Bam said, reluctantly pulling away, “I had to learn how to dance. To improve my agility and endurance in fighting”.

Khun, in a rare instance of not getting the picture, said, “I want to kill them all”.

Bam rubbed their noses together before taking one step back. He took his pocket out of invisible mode and played the song that had him thinking of Khun throughout his entire time in FUG. He had so many songs he wanted to show him, but this one had to go first.

As the song began to play, crooning out, “I don’t know you, but I want you all the more for that,” Bam reached out his hand.

“Khun,” he started, “Aguero, will you dance with me?”

\---------------------

“ _Words fall through me, and always fool me, and I can’t react_ ”.

Khun stared down at Bam’s hand, then up at his face. Bam was smiling at him like Khun was the only thing in the world, like he was the only thing that mattered.

Khun took his hand and Bam tugged him in, bringing a hand to his waist. They glided around the balcony, fingers threaded together. Khun needed to see those golden eyes more clearly, so he pushed Bam’s bangs out of his face. He kissed Bam’s forehead, and Bam hummed lightly.

Then, their eyes locked, and it was like everything was falling into place.

“ _Take this sinking boat and point it home, we’ve still got time_ ”.

“I’m finally awake now”, Khun felt the need to state.

“Good morning,” Bam giggled, and Khun couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He knocked their foreheads together lightly.

“Hey, quit teasing. I’m being serious”.

“I know, it’s one of my favorite things about you”.

Then Khun was twirled around and brought safely back into loving arms.

“One of?”

“I have a list, I can show you sometime”.

“Please don’t. My heart might explode”.

“But, Aguero,” Bam whined, “It was one of the things that kept me sane in FUG. Are you saying you don’t care about that?”

“Fine, you can tell me. Later. And only four points”.

“But I have over three hundred! And they’re all very important”.

“Oh, god”.

“ _Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back_ ”.

Bam laughed, beautiful eyes crinkling.

“Just for that, I’m going to make a list of my own. See how you like it”.

“I’ll love it, just like I love you”.

Khun’s heart wasn’t able to handle this man. So, as a defense mechanism, he twirled Bam around, just so he could have a few seconds safe from those eyes. But then they were back, and Khun was falling again

“I missed touching you,” Bam said, “I think you were my anchor”.

“I know you’re mine,” He replied, then, “You can touch me as much as you want”.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me”.

“R _aise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You'll make it now_ ”.

“I think I have an idea”.

Khun’s eyes roved all over Bam’s face, drinking him in, before stopping at his smile. His gaze flickered up, and he saw that Bam was equally as enamored.

Then, like it was fate, like it was always meant to be, like a thousand million perfections, their lips met. Khun smiled into the kiss. Bam hummed. It was home.

They swayed together, Bam’s arms coming around his waist and Khun’s arms around his most precious person’s neck. They stayed in that perfect, lovely, loving moment, until they had to part.

As they rested in each others’ arms, Khun stared into the eyes of the man he loved, utterly enraptured, as Bam sung the last line.

“ _ **Falling slowly, sing your melody. I'll sing along**_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with sweetpopcornkat on tumblr!


End file.
